


Wrong

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial speed force, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Dark Barry Allen, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Kinda?, No Wells, Protective Barry Allen, Speed Force, Speed thinking, Team, Team as Family, The flash (TV 2014) season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Barry is acting odd and team flash notices
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Team Flash
Kudos: 8





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️Possible Spoilers for the flash s7 episode 2⚠️⚠️
> 
> Just a warning :)

Barry had gained super-speed thinking. It was definitely a new skill that was unique to the new speed force that they had made that was now dubbed ‘the artificial speed force’ as Cisco had named it. The new powers had caused the scarlet speedster to become what was basically a emotionless robot. He had kept talking about the calculations that he had ran in his head and whatever else he could do. (Something about being able to see images and predict things) the team knew one thing for sure. And that one thing was that this person right in front of them was not at all Barry.

Barry was kind and hardworking. The Barry that they knew put other people’s needs before his own and had the kindest heart that there ever was. The Barry that they knew was the flash, the scarlet speedster, the blur, the streak, whatever you wanted to call him these days.

And It was scary for the one and only team flash to see the young man like that. So emotionless and cold to the them. He had been totally emotionless about everything that had happened. Something was seriously wrong with Barry Allen, and they were going to find out what was wrong with the young man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed the new episode a lot. I’m intrigued to see how they do the next episode.


End file.
